As the solid pastes or adhesives so far proposed, there may be mentioned solid pastes containing, as essential components thereof, a water-soluble adhesive, a gelling agent such as a soap, an emulsion substance and water (Japanese Kokai Tokkyo Koho No.34342/1979) and solid adhesive containing, as a main component thereof, a water-soluble complex formed from a solid anionic surfactant and a synthetic resin emulsion (Japanese Kokai Tokkyo Koho No.43431/1973), etc.
In these solid pastes, however, coagulation or flocculation has occurred or the emulsion has been broken, so that the pastes make the surface coated therewith uneven and/or leave solid particles not adhered thereto. Another problem lies in that a high viscosity is encountered in the step of melting materials in the production process, making it difficult to handle the melt, for example, to pour the same into molds. Furthermore, these pastes are not suited for repeated use hence unsuited for temporary or repeated binding or fixation of paper and similar materials.
In addition to the solid adhesives mentioned above, a pressure-sensitive sheet-like material capable of being repeatedly used, which comprises adhesive, elastomer-like copolymer microspheres has been proposed (Japanese Kokai Tokkyo Koho No.2736/1975). Such material is, however, weak in adherence. It is tacky on the adhesive-coated surface, so that it may readily become soiled and possibly lose much of its tackiness.